


Phone

by trifarashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifarashi/pseuds/trifarashi





	Phone

"Sho,your phone!!" Ohno shouts his name while waving the ringing phone on the air.

"ahh...thanks..." Sho is having conversation with his colleagues when Ohno suddenly shouts his name from his table with his phone on Ohno's hand. He takes the phone and thanks Ohno gratefully.

Sho answers the call. Meanwhile, Ohno leaves him and back doing his job."Moshi...Moshi..."

"Sho-chan~" Aiba shouts his name cheerfully. Sho moves the phone away from his ear a bit.

"Masaki,you don't need to shout." Sho scolds him half-hearted.

"Gomen~" Aiba apologizes while laughing a bit.

"Why are you calling?" Sho asked while checking his report on the table.

"I'm bored.~" Aiba whined. Sho giggles to hear it. He can image that Aiba is now pouting and surely looks cute.

"Then...Why are you not going out?" Sho asked with his hands are working at the same time. He scribbles something on the paper and handle it at one of his co-worker who is happens to be passing in front of him. The co-worker nodded understanding and proceed to do what was directed by Sho on the paper.

"Nino is busy...Jun is mission impossible... I can't found him." Aiba whined cutely. Sho laughed to hear it.

"poor you.~" Sho laughed.

"Mou~" Sho knew that at this moment Aiba surely is pouting.

"Then, I'm busy too. I'm working right now." Sho is waving his left hand calling his co-worker and handing the report.

"But...I miss talking with you." Aiba complained.

"Yeah....me too~" Sho sighed. He also misses talking with Aiba.

"Let's go out for dinner." Aiba suggested.

"Dinner..." Sho thinks for a while. He tries to remember whether he is free or not. "Okay...When??"

"7pm??" Aiba waited for Sho’s confirmation.

"erm..." Sho checks his planner. "Okay, fine by me."

"Yeah~!!" Aiba beamed happily.

"We meet at usual place." Sho told him.

"Okay~" Aiba chirped happily.

"I need to hang up now, see you tonight." Sho told him as he saw more people come to his table.

"see you soon~ Bye~" Aiba sounds so excited to meet Sho. Sho just smiles genuinely to it.

Both of them are finally end the conversation. Sho can't wait for today dinner or he just can't wait to meet Aiba. To simplify, they are just friend in word but actually Sho is in love with Aiba. He never takes further step in confessing his love toward the said man. He is happy with the current situation.

“Sho-chan~!!” Aiba waves his hand eagerly at the in front of the restaurant. Sho waved him back with wide smile.

“You don’t need to shout my name like that. It’s embarrassing you know.” Sho scolds him half-hearted.

Sho slaps his shoulder playfully. Aiba laughed to it. We had a fun and nice dinner. We talk and joke happily. This is what Sho want and afraid of. He was afraid his confession will make these vanished at once. He rather keeps his feeling than lost this kind of relationship.

Sho is busy typing something on his laptop. His project due date is on the corner. He is quite busy and not to mention quite stressful too.

“Arghhh~!!” Sho lets out his frustration in his study room and at that moment, his cellphone is ringing. He was intending to ignore it. He is not in the mood to go out for drinks…that if Jun is calling…or getting prank or teased by some brat…and that goes for Nino or he gets a news from his colleagues, Ohno saying that he will absent for presentation next week…because he has fishing trip. Sho promises himself, if he does that, he’ll confiscated all the fishing equipment, shop, boat and even extinct all the fishes. Sho looks at the ID caller and smile widely before answer it.

“Sho-chan~!!”

“Could you stop shouting my name on the phone?” Sho scold him playfully.

“But…I miss you…so, I can’t help to shout your name.”

“yeah..yeah…I miss you too…”

“Ne, Sho-chan…What are you doing now?”

“Me..??” He looks at the project paper on his table and sighed. “I’m in the middle finishing my project papers…nande??”

“ahhh..Sho-chan is busy…”

“Yes…I’m quite busy these few day…do you need anything?”

“Nope…I just want to talk with you…but…since you’re busy…it’s better for me not disturbing you”

“No…No...It’s okay…I think I need some rest now…so, let’s talk”

They talk for almost 1hour that night. All the stress is gone. Sho doing his work happily and ease after the talks with Aiba. All his worries are immediately gone and resolved after talking with him for couple of minutes. He loves that man so much.

“Sho…When are you going to confess?” Nino asks him.

The two of them are having lunch together since it’s been awhile they meet. It’s not only the two of them, Ohno and Jun also with them. Aiba can’t join them because he has work to be done.

“Confess?? To who??” Sho is pretending doesn’t know about it.

“you’re such a bad liar…” Nino smirk.

“I’m not lying of anything” Sho denies again.

“Oh yeah, this” Jun takes the phone beside Sho plate.

“Hey!! Give it back to me!”

“See…this phone is like a soul for you.” Jun told him with tease tone.

“Give it back to me!” Then, the phone is ringing when Sho is struggling to takes the phone back from Jun.

“Owh~ see who is calling right now” Jun answers the call.

“Hey!!” Sho protested in annoying while Nino is laughing at the side.

“Sho-chan~”

Jun is laughing when he hear a cheerful Aiba on the phone.

“Sho-chan is not here…but Jun-chan is here…” Jun teases him.

“Jun~Mou…why do you have Sho-chan phone?”

“Give it back to me!!” Sho snatches his phone back from Jun. Nino and Jun are laughing hilariously from the side. Sho countered it with glare.

“Masaki…Gomen…Jun is being a brat.” Sho can hear Aiba giggles. “What’s wrong? Do you need anything?”

“Yes…Ma-chan needs his Sho-chan…So, he can be lovey dovey with you on his off day~”

Nino teases the two of them. Jun and Ohno laugh like crazy while Sho glare at them with his redden cheek. It cannot be distinguished whether his cheeks red with anger or embarrassment.

“I’ll kill you after this…” Sho mouth the threatening words at Nino. Nino just sticks his tongue out.

“Sho-chan?”

“Ahh…Yes…”

“Let’s have a date next week.”

‘Hah!?” Sho is shock to hear that.

“Aiba must be asking him for date.” Nino whispered to Jun. Jun nods agreed with it and continue look at the said man in front of them.

“anou~ are you busy??”

“Ahh…No…No…I’m not…” Sho stands up and have the conversation far away from the teasers. Nino and Jun smirk when he saw Sho stand leaving the table.

“Seems like Aiba will confess.” Ohno said before shoves the beef steak into his mouth.

“Finally~” Jun relieved a satisfied sigh before continue eat his meal.

“Wait…what did you say just now?” Sho ask once again.

“Let’s have a date next week.I want to go out with Sho-chan.”

“Ahhh…ermm….”

Aiba sighed in disappointed. “It’s okay if Sho-chan can’t go…I know Sho-chan is busy…I’ll go with Nino or Jun…”

“Wait…wait…I will go…Yes…I will go.”

“Really!!?” Aiba shout in happy when he hears that.

“Yes.”

“Yeah~!!”

“So, where are we going to meet??”

“Erm...I’ll fetch you at 10am…”

“Okay~”

“Bye…thanks Sho-chan…”

“So~ Are you going??” Jun puts his arm at Sho shoulder. He was shocked by it.

“Hell Jun…You almost make me have heart attack.” Sho rubs chest to ease his shock.

Jun laughs. “Gomen…So, are you going?”

“Yes, I am…and why you are out here??”

“Owh…I need to go now…emergency~” Jun wink and walk away.

“Don’t forget to confess!!” Jun shouts and waved his hand with smirk on his face. Sho shows him fist annoying.

The awaited day is finally arrived. Sho is nervous. Well, he was in extremely nervous. He will going out with Aiba. It’s not he never goes out with Aiba but this is different from the usual. He was having date with Aiba. You can say Sho is extremely excited about this.

This is might be the sign for him, the sign for him to confess his love to Aiba. Aiba arrived exactly at 10am in front of his apartment. Firstly they have breakfast before go to shopping mall and Disneyland. They’re having so much fun today.

“Wuah…I’m tired~” Aiba slump down on one of the empty bench at the park.

“of course~You’re over excited. no wonder you easily get tired…here…drinks this.” Sho give him juice.

“Thanks~” Aiba opens the bottle and drinks it. He is surely thirsty.

“So, where are we going next?” Sho asked.

It’s already late evening, So Aiba suggested, “Let’s ride Ferris Wheel…then we go have a dinner.”

Sho smile and nodded. It was silent inside the ferris wheel but a comfortable one. Aiba looks outside the window fascinated with the view.

“Ne~ Sho-chan.”

“Ermm…” Sho also looks the view.

“I love you…”

“What?” Sho abruptly look at the person beside him. Aiba is still looking outside the cable.

“I…I was in love with you…since the first day Nino introduced us…” Aiba looks at Sho.

“I love you…” Aiba confess for the second time and wait or scratch that, he doesn’t need to wait, Sho immediately kiss him. Aiba responses the kiss and encircle his arm at Sho neck deepen the kiss.

Sho broke the kiss and caress Aiba cheeks gently and lovely. He looks directly into Aiba eyes.

“I love you too~” Aiba pulled him for another passionate kiss.

“Ehem~”

Someone is coughed. Sho broke the kiss and look at the said person. It was the staff. The ferris is already stopped. Their face immediately reddens in embarrassment. They bows in apologetically and run away.

“Wahhh…so embarrassing…” Aiba whine. They’re already at parking lot. Sho pulled him and kiss him.

“Let’s go~” They have dinner and ended up on Sho bed.

It’s finally morning and their peaceful sleeps are disturbed by Sho's ringing phone. Sho grunts in annoyed and blindly searching his phone on the floor beside the bed because the pants are there. Sho leans his bad against the head bed and answer the call. Aiba stirred from the movement but he doesn’t wake up instead he snuggle closer to Sho. Sho smiles and play with his hair.

“What!!!??” Sho answers the call in annoyed tone. He barely has sleep after he doesn’t how many rounds he does last night. He surely damn tired right now and sleep is his priority right now.

“Good morning, Sho…and Aiba too…” It’s was Ohno.

“Sorry to interrupt your beautiful and romantic sleep…and I know you still tired because of yesterday event…but…the boss is so damn furious because you’re already 30minutes late for your project presentation today…which is supposed to be started at 9am…and now is already 9.30am..ahh, no 9.45am…So, meet you in 10 minutes…send my regard and congratulation to Aiba…” Ohno end the call.

Sho is stunned and try to digests all the information Ohno just informed to him.

“Holy shit!!!” Sho rushed to get ready to go to work.

“What’s wrong, Sho?” Aiba is finally awake and rubbing his blurry eyes. Sho stops collecting his clothes and goes back to the bed. He gives Aiba a morning kiss.

“Morning~”

“Morning~” Aiba smiles happily.

“Gomen~ I need to go now…I was already late.” Aiba nodded. Sho gives the last kiss before go to work.

“I love you…”

“I love you too~” Aiba waved to Sho and back to his sleep.

Sho yawn tiredly at his desk. He gets scold badly today by his boss. Lucky for him, his project is approved.

“tired??” Ohno gives a mug of coffee.

“Thanks” Sho sips the drink.

“Do you have fun yesterday??”

Sho nods and smile blissfully. Ohno also smile when looking at Sho smile and happy smile. Then his phone is ringing. It was Aiba.

“Hello~”

“Sho~I’m gonna make dinner today…what do you want to eat??” Aiba ask cheerfully.

"Where are you?" Sho asked confusedly when Aiba suddenly call him asking what he wants to eat for dinner tonight.

"Me? I was on my way to supermarket. What do you want to eat?" Aiba asked again.

“erm…What is the best dished you’ve cooked…” Ohno asked him.

Aiba thinks for awhile. “ermm…Curry??”

“Curry it is…”Sho decided.

“Are you sure??” Aiba asked Sho while waiting for green light to cross the road.

“Yes, I am.” Sho affirmed.

“Okay~ curry it is…” Aiba said happily. “Ne~ Sho-chan..”

“Yes??”

“I love you~” Aiba confesses lovingly. The red light finally turn. He makes his move crossing the road.

“I love…” Sho's heart is fluttered when he heard the confession. He was about to said the same thing when he heard something that will make him heartbroken for the rest of his life.

CRASH…

“Masaki?? Moshi moshi…Masaki??” Sho calls his name frantically but he never got the answer. Sho looks at his phone blankly and anxious waiting that cheerful voice calling his name ever again. The tears slowly dropped into his face. The phone that have linked him and his lover, Aiba Masaki now separates them forever.


End file.
